La raza extinta
by Dr. D. Lok
Summary: No todo debe ser como es, eso pensaban muchos,pero no todos lo decían. En un mundo gobernados por dragones, los humanos se alzan, no todo será ganado con sangre.Los dragones guardan un secreto,los humanos hacen uso de su fuerza para arrebatarles la ansiada libertad a los reptiles,ambos bandos saben que los dragones tienen las de ganar para ello los humanos crean el arma definitiva.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p>En un mundo donde los seres mágicos habitan, los humanos no son más que una existencia menor dependiente de otros, su supervivencia se basa en la adaptación hacía los entes superiores y cualquier muestra de rebeldía, justificaba una acción tan deplorable como arrebatarle el último suspiro a dicha alma que solo ansiaba la libertad.<p>

Dicha opresión no era sino, una muestra de la debilidad humana, así pues esta historia comienza con los primeros indicios de turbulencias en la alta jerarquía de estos seres elegantes y majestuosos que dominaban a los humanos como ganado.

Un chico escuálido de no más de 20 años trabajaba en una mansión de dimensiones disparatadas, sus pasillos podían albergar un comedor entero a lo ancho y sus techos eran tan altos como una iglesia con campanario, las vidrieras adornaban la fachada exterior, Hiccup llevaba el rostro agachado, ninguno de los presentes podía alzarlo y ver a sus señores, estos caminaban elegantemente sobre dos piernas, con túnicas que arrastraban y capuchas que tapaban sus rostros, nadie podría erguirse en su presencia.

Estos seres tomaban forma aparentemente humana para su propia comodidad, el movimiento y las facilidades que les proporcionaba un cuerpo humano eran bastante atractivas como para dejarla pasar, tomar esta forma les tomó años de práctica y no todos ellos pudieron conseguirla, el actual rey de los dragones, un dragón verde con piel escamosa que destilaba vapores envenenados carecía de la gracia humana, parecía tuerto y a punto de morirse por su verdosa piel.

Hiccup estaba haciendo sus quehaceres cuando una voz lo llamó, era una sirvienta.

**- Ve al gran salón, quieren verte** - le dio una venda negra y se fue.

El chico tragó con dificultad, llegó a la habitación, antes de entrar vendó sus ojos, golpeó varias veces y se adentró – **perdonen, ¿me habían llamado?** – Sus puños yacían pegados a sus piernas, cerrados y temblorosos.

Hubo un silencio –** Vaya figuritas te traen hermano, deberías tomar a una humana, los hombres no son**- el otro le cortó – **este, huele bien.**

Hiccup sintió como lo acompañaban fuera, guiado, una vez la venda fue quitada miró a los dos hombres que le acompañaban – **¿qué está pasando? ¿para qué me han elegido?**

- **Esta noche espera fuera de la habitación del tercer primogénito, eso es todo.**

No, no y no él no se convencía con tales palabras, al revés le desesperaron más si cabía. Acudió a la hora del almuerzo a su fiel amigo Patapez, allí le contó lo ocurrido.

- **No sé Hiccup, la verdad es que no sé que quieren, nunca había escuchado tales cosas.**

-**Oh yo sí** – miraron a una chica rubia que se sentaba en otra mesa, tenía un vaso entre las manos – **mi amiga, se llamaba Astrid un día me contó exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero era el segundo primogénito, a la mañana siguiente no apareció en su puesto, tampoco al siguiente y ningún otro día después de que me contara aquello, solo te digo chico, que por muy humano que se hagan parecer son bestias insaciables, adoran la caza y se deleitan con ver correr a sus presas, despídete de lo que tengas antes de entrar en esa habitación.**

Nada de lo contado por la chica, llamada Brusca, era positivo, espantó a Hiccup hasta el punto de pensar en huir, pero los dragones tenían un olfato prodigioso, no podría escapar de ninguno, el castillo entero olía a él, había estado en casi todas las habitaciones, limpiándolas, ordenándolas etc….

Esa noche habló entrecortadamente con Patapez, una vez enfrente de la gran e intimidante habitación esperó, no llamó y tampoco se hizo notar, su voz no salía, sabía por experiencia que los dragones tenían un instinto nato percibiendo objetos animados.

Esperó y esperó, pero las puertas nunca se abrieron, se apoyó sobre la pared y pronto se dejó resbalan sentándose en el suelo, cabeceando sobre sus piernas recogidas, intentaba proporcionarse calor, las ventanas yacían abiertas a pesar de las grandes y espesas cortinas.

Antes del amanecer se quedó dormido, fue cuando la habitación frente a él se abrió y un chico salió a recogerlo, sus ojos viperinos resplandecían, brillaban y se contraían frente a su presa.

Lo tiró contra la cama desarreglada provocando que el chico se despertara, sobresaltado y bastante dubitativo, qué había pasado, pensaba, retrocedió hasta chocar con el cabecero de la cama.

El muchacho expectante se acercó al asustadizo Hiccup, gateó y unió sus labios melosamente, agarró el pelo castaño juntando más sus caras, probando cada resquicio de la boca contraria, su lengua danzaba y cuando se cansó tomó el aire de los pulmones del chico, este abrió los ojos e intentó apartar al contrario, una vez que lo hubo dejado sin aire y al borde del colapso se separó tirándolo contra la cama dejando que tosiera a gusto.

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes negarte?-** escupió las palabras como si de un criminal se tratase, seguidamente agarró su cabeza por las sienes levantándolo apretó con fuerza.

**- Por… favor, no lo haré más** – emitía quejidos, sabía que de esa habitación no volvería a salir, sabía que negarse o rogar no era una opción.

El contrario pareció recapacitar, se levantó y empezó abrir cajones, rebuscaba algo, Hiccup se paró a ver la figura, la ventana dejaba entrever algo de luz suficiente para admirar la esbelta figura, los cabellos negros, cuando se volvió se centró en su rostro, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus ojos hipnotizantes, el chico se acercó aplastando su cara contra el colchón, seguidamente apretó los ojos de Hiccup - **¿Qué te han dicho de mirarnos?**

-**Perdón señor, no quise... **

- **¿No quisiste?** – hundió más los ojos, pronto se quedaría sin ellos si seguía ejerciendo tanta fuerza, de repente la presión disminuyó, aunque sus ojos no se abrieron, notó una venda sobre su cabeza y posteriormente un tirón que le apretaba, seguramente le dolería la cabeza gracias al trato.

Las manos del chico habían adquirido un color negruzco, sus uñas y manos tomaron forma de garras, desgarró la camisa del chico hundiendo su mano en la piel, dejando heridas y manchándose las manos con sangre.

Hiccup emitió un grito que intentó ahogar, su respiración se elevó, su pecho ardía, una corriente electrizante surcó su columna tras sentir una lengua húmeda sobre sus recientes heridas, elevó al chico sosteniéndolo por la espalda, hizo nuevos cortes cerca de la columna vertebral, más profundos, cuando hubo terminado de lamer las heridas se acercó al cuello lo olfateó y seguidamente hundió sus dientes, Hiccup pegó un brinco, notó como simplemente se complacía haciendo mella en la piel.

Sus dientes profundizaban, esperaba que su boca tocara la sangre para apartarse y repetir la acción repetidas veces.

Su pecho, su cintura , sus brazos, incluso su cuello, estaban llenos de mordeduras por donde escurría la sangre, Hiccup no se negaba ya a nada, ni un sollozo, ni un ruido, la pérdida del líquido carmesí había sido desmesurada manchando todo a su paso ya poco le quedaba para caer y no despertar, su respiración era acompasada, de lo único que se arrepentiría era de no preguntar, porque los humanos no podían demostrarles nada a sus señores, pero qué importaba eso si estaba destinado a perecer al final de ese acto macabro.

El dragón estaba lamiendo su última mordida en la muñeca del chico, sentado a horcadas sobre el estómago del joven, ambos solo tenían puestos los pantalones a diferencia de que el humano estaba embadurnado en su propia sangre.

**-¿ …Por qué… por qué hacéis esto?**- notó como paró, lo siguiente que sintió fue su respiración sobre su cara, retiró la venda que oprimía sus ojos, no podía enfocar, sus pupilas estaban demasiado dilatadas y no atinaban a enfocar.

**- ¿No lo has notado ignorante humano?-** acarició su rostro con las garras, seguidamente se rió, Hiccup no comprendía absolutamente nada, este le besó, juntó sus labios, un castro beso, sin lengua, pero sus alientos chocaban, terminó de juntar sus bocas y le robó el aliento, volviéndole a dejar sin aire y esta vez no se separó, Hiccup se rindió, pero el otro no estaba por la labor de dejarlo tranquilo le clavó las garras en el costado provocando que abriera los ojos, y vio las pupilas rasgadas contrarias; verdes, amarillo cobrizo, y mientras se perdía, un viento helado se le coló dentro de su cuerpo, heló toda su alma, dejando su piel fría, cerró los ojos con fuerzas intentando resistirse, empezó a respirar con más rapidez.

El dragón se separó – **nosotros ansiamos el calor, al fin y al cabo somos reptiles y como tal tenemos la sangre fría, pero a diferencia de otros con la exposición al sol no conseguimos el suficiente, ni siquiera el necesario, pero vuestra sangre es tan caliente, que nos encanta bañarnos en ella, llevar un acto sexual con un dragón es bastante inquietante, hemos visto el calor que destiláis los humanos, nosotros no llegamos ni por asomo a tales extremos, el acto de copulación entre dragones es expresamente para la procreación, no hay deleite, pero con un humano podemos saciar nuestro lívido, aunque vosotros no resistís nuestro ritmo.**

Hiccup quedó desconcertado, así que estaba destinado a morir por un capricho de un dragón el cual tenía un calentón.

Hubiera mostrado una mueca de disgusto e inconformidad pero ya todo le carecía de la suficiente importancia, cuántos humanos habían muerto bajo los brazos de los dragones, cuántos inocentes, cazaban humano, fornicaban con humanos, los humanos, eran sus mascotas y al perecer un circo macabro en algunas ocasiones.

- **Si no hubiera sido yo, habría sido otro…**

- **Tuviste mala suerte de ser uno de los primeros en ser llamado y resultar el elegido.**

**-Cuántos, ¡¿Cuántos han sido?! ¿¡Cuántos han muerto sobre este lecho?! ¡No tenéis piedad ni compasión!** – Lágrimas de impotencia se le escapaban – **¿Por qué no vivís como dragones, no riéndose de nosotros?**

- **Tú nunca lo entenderías y reza para que mueras pronto porque nosotros no tenemos ni piedad ni compasión, y mucho menos remordimientos.**

Hiccup abrió los ojos, iba a gritarle injurias pero le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras con la otra le arrancó los pantalones, subió una pierna a sus hombros y lo penetró de una entoscada, emergió un poco de sangre, el humano se estremeció, el dragón se relajó, dejó escapar todo el aire contenido hasta el momento, ese momento en el que los humanos eran usurpados violentamente y hilos de sangre se hacían presente era suficiente para empezar a calentar el alma de un dragón.

Mordió el muslo que tenía levantado mientras arremetía contra el chico, se escuchó un chapoteo de varios líquidos saliendo y esparciéndose por las sábanas.

Cada vez más rápido, el calor empezó a emanar de ambos cuerpos, aunque uno intentaba contenerse su cuerpo era un mar en llamas de sensaciones poco placenteras, el dolor agudo que sentía con cada intromisión le recordaba la naturaleza de las bestias y con ello, las palabras de esa chica aquella tarde.

El dragón se refregó contra la pierna que había estado mordiendo y esparció toda la semilla en el interior del chico, este curvó la espalda, era frio, hacía un contraste relajante, ante todo el dolor que sentía aquello fue como un laxante, maltrecho y sin ninguna duda de su odio hacía aquel ser frente a él.

Se recostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos y esperando a que el aire volviera a él, abrió los ojos mirando al dragón que estaba mirándolo con los ojos abiertos estupefacto, Hiccup desconfió, no sabía que pasaba por aquella orgullosa cabeza, desconfiado intentó incorporarse, sin previo aviso una mano lo volvió a tumbar aplastándole el hombro de paso y escuchando un crack.

- **¿Eres primerizo?**

- **¿Eh?**

- **¿Es la primera vez que te dan por detrás?**

- **….S-Sí**- desvió la mirada estaba bastante abochornado.

- **A partir de ahora solo lo haré con vírgenes, se siente mejor que con gente experimentada.**

Hiccup lo miró con asco, había condenado a todos los pobres humanos de la zona que perdieran su inocencia con un dragón codicioso y egoísta.

Se tumbó tras el chico rodeando su pecho con las manos semigarras, juntando así su espalda con el pecho del dragón, Hiccup pegó un respingo cuando el contacto se hizo.

- **Sigues frió.**

- **Siempre lo estaré, pero tú al contrario has subido bastante en estos últimos minutos.**

- **¿Qué pasará ahora?**

- **Ahora lo volvemos hacer hasta que me canse o tú dejes de respirar, así de sencillo, pero antes déjame que vuelva a probar tu cuello, además tu culo aun está soltando todo lo que tiene dentro.**

Mordió nuevamente el hombro, clavícula, cuello del chico dejando que sangrara, sus manos recorrieron todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrada, metió varios dedos para sacar todo el semen frío, el chico se removió.

En la misma pose volvió a adentrarse en el chico **– sabes quiero partirte, normalmente soy bastante bruto, pero contigo estoy siendo muy cuidadoso, y eso no es propio de mí.**

-**N-No eres hu...mano.**

Paró en seco mirando al chico que se puso a toser, le miraba pidiendo explicaciones – **Cómo puedes adjudicarte acciones o sentimientos humanos, eres un dragón, no sois ni de cerca algo a lo que admirar y mucho menos algo a lo que seguir.**

En respuesta recibió un guantazo que le dejó media cara roja, e hinchada, el golpe le dolió, le había crujido el cuellos incluso, su cabeza yacía sobre el cochón, estaba llorando, deseaba que todo esto terminase.

-**Ahora verás de lo que son capaces los dragones, princesa**.

Se arrodilló en el colchón puso ambas piernas de humano en sus hombros y lo penetró con todas sus fuerzas sacándole un grito desgarrador, se ayudó de sus manos para la siguiente intromisión llegando más profundo, se flexionó hasta llegar a la cara de Hiccup, le besó mordiéndole el labio, arrebatándole la poca sensatez que poseía, se acercó al hombro lastimado que empezaba a volverse amoratanado y lo mordió clavándole toda la encía, repitió esta acción un par de veces hasta llegar al abdomen donde no se contuvo, la pierna que aun no había sido usurpada fue presa de los mismos mordiscos y rasgó la piel, dejó marcas de sus manos agarrando por toda la cintura y no estuvo saciado hasta llenó tanto por dentro como por fuera al chico.

A pesar de la brutalidad demostrada, el dragón ya complacido estaba sentado al borde del colchón, mirando al suelo mientras la figura de Hiccup estaba tumbada, hacía horas que había dejado de estar consciente, pero su respiración nunca cesó, aun a duras penas, seguía entrando un hilo de aire en sus pulmones a pesar de haberle oprimido las costillas y la caja torácica con ello.

Se volvió y lo miró, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a ese chico, cualquier persona hubiera muerto, hubiera dejado de intentar vivir tras la primera hora de tortura, su rostro, cabello, el cuerpo entero estaba manchado con fluidos y ultrajado de las peores maneras posibles.

Nadie querría despertarse para vivir una pesadilla, pero él seguía respirando.

Se levantó y empezó a andar, optó al final tras meditarlo cerca de una hora despertarlo, no podía quedarse ahí, por más que le gustaría tenerlo para disfrutar de ese calor todas las noches.

Lo movió y al cabo de un rato fue abriendo los ojos pesadamente – **Te tienes que ir coge lo que quieras y vete es tarde se estarán recogiendo cada uno a su habitación así que no tendrás problemas con que te vean, mañana ve a trabajar, eso es todo, lárgate.**

Hiccup se levantó se precipitó contra el suelo, allí sentado buscó su ropa, sus pantalones estaban rotos, aunque solo el botón y cremallera, su camisa ocultaría el desastre.

Hizo varios intentos de levantarse en alguno de ellos escuchó las risitas de fondo.

Cuando salió se fijó, estaba todo desierto y efectivamente había anochecido, había pasado cerca de 24 horas desde que fue llamado por el tercer hijo del señor.

Llegó al pasillo de la servidumbre, se iba arrastrando por los pasillo sosteniéndose contra la pared, estaba mareado y contra toda voluntad su alma decía que parase de intentar seguir viviendo, todo le dolía, de nuevo se dejó vencer y cayó de rodillas, al menos si alguien le encontraba ahí, en esas circunstancias, sabrían lo que le pasa a los que son llamados.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados haciendo eco por todo el pasillo, pronto se percató que a pesar de vislumbrar el candelabro no conseguía distinguir la figura que se agachó frente a él.

-**¡Hiccup! ¿Hiccuo? ¿Me oyes?- **Patapez había estado dando vueltas por todo el castillo por el que se le permitía andar a la servidumbre buscando a su amigo, sabía que él podía ser muy tozudo y sea para lo que fuera llamado él saldría ileso o eso pensó antes de ver en el estado en el que lo encontró en el pasillo a punto de la muerte misma.

Lo llevó a su habitación, consistía en una cama con un buró y unas baldas para colgar la ropa o poner objetos personales, llevó a su amigo a rastras y lo tumbó vio que estaba bastante pegajoso, ya le asustó el color carmesí de la camisa pero al abrirla se horrorizó, estuvo toda la noche limpiando al chico quitándole toda la ropa y manteniendo el cuerpo caliente, no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que se descuidaba la temperatura del chico descendía.

Supuso lo que le había hecho el dragón con solo bajarle los pantalones y ver toda la sangre mezclada.

A la mañana siguiente Patapez tenía ojeras, su preocupación le había acarreado ansiedad, su estado paranoico natural le había llevado hasta pensar que tal vez Hiccup se había escapado, ya que por lo que dijo la chica no volvió a ver a su amiga, salió por décima vez a cambiar el agua, pronto los demás se levantarían y Hiccup también debería, así que una última cura y a vendarlo, esperaba que resistiera toda la jornada.

Listo todo, despertó a Hiccup, este abrió los ojos pesadamente, suspiró rindiéndose ante lo que no creía ver.

**- Hiccup, soy yo, Patapez, te he estado curando toda la noche, será mejor que te levantes, te he traído la ropa, debes ir a trabajar.**

Sin creérselo volvió abrir los ojos, la figura que veía ante él parecía Patapez, estrechó los ojos, aunque su voz era inconfundible **– Patapez no… no te veo del todo bien**.

- **Hiccup… **- dijo con preocupación - **¿Qué te pasó? He estado asustado toda la noche, quería despertarte.**

El nombrado se levantó con pesadez y bastante despacio articulando cada extremidad para poder sopesar los daños afligidos la noche anterior – **Esa bestia egoísta solo quería desquiciarse con alguien y me eligió a mí.**

Intentó mover el hombro pero le crujió, quiso llorar –**No lo muevas, debemos hablar con alguien que te lo coloque, hasta entonces no cojas nada de peso con ese brazo e intenta no moverlo.**

**-Como si pudiera negarme a algo de lo que me manden.**

- **Hiccup lo digo enserio, cuídate, no saldrás de esta si no tienes cuidado.**

Ambos salieron listos para empezar su jornada, la visión de Hiccup fue mejorando a lo largo del día, se seguía preguntando por qué él había salido con vida de aquella cueva del demonio, nadie lo había conseguido antes, se sentía alguien especial y también especialmente sucio, lo uno no llegaba a compensar lo otro.

Pasaron los días e Hiccup se iba curando, aunque solo fuera el exterior, todas las noches tenía pesadillas en las cuales de despertaba sudando y se percataba de que se había estado arañando a veces era el cuello otras la espalda, el pecho etc, estuvo durmiendo dos días con su único amigo, cambió el colchón pero ni siquiera Patapez era capaz de cálmalo tras despertar, retrocedía hasta una esquina de la habitación donde se quedaba hasta que su mente se estabilizaba.

Fue cuando el malestar de Hiccup se empezó a notar, los otros sirvientes se percataron que el chico no emitía el brillo usual, carecía del aura de optimismo, Patapez le comentó que ya se hablaba de él y que su trabajo corría peligro, sería muy complicado encontrar trabajo en otro lugar.

Una noche despertó sobresaltado, su respiración a pesar de pasar un rato no se había normalizado, cada vez iba a peor, se vistió sin cuidado, la camisa la llevaba por fuera y algunos botones desabrochado dejando entrever todas las heridas que poseía y las cicatrices, cuando salió chocó la mirada con algo insólito, el tercer hijo estaba frente a su puerta, a diferencia de los grandes señores los hijos de estos no tenían una túnica que arrastraba era más como un abrigo de piel que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con capucha que les tapaba igualmente el rostro, elevó el rostro, sus ojos brillaron aun en la oscuridad.

- ** Señor, este no es un lugar para usted** – ante todo educación algo de lo que carecía la especia alada.

-** Tuve** **una bronca, me acercaron una barra de hierro incandescente a mi cola** – Hiccup se asombró, abrió los ojos y lo miró – **Por dejarte con vida** – Ahora se echó para atrás, quería huir- **Los convencí, no te hablas con nadie más que con el gordo rubio, solo se lo contaste a él, espero.**

Le miró analizándolo, no quería mentiras, no quería más hierro candente contra su piel.

-**N-no a nadie más, so-solo a él.**

**-Bien**

Hiccup vio como el dragón se marchaba, había sobrevivido a un segundo encuentro con la bestia, necesitaba tomar el aire, se dirigió a la salida trasera que dirigía al huerto dedicado a cocinar legumbres y hortalizas para los sirvientes se puso a ojear, ese mes tendrían bastante variedad.

-**Debería encargarme del jardín algún día, tanto tiempo dentro de la mansión me acabaría volviendo loco**- unos ojos felinos lo acechaban desde una ventana, se había fijado en el estado del chico, sus padres le habían advertido las consecuencias de dejarlo vivo, _``Le hacemos un favor matándolos en el acto, ningún humano puede soportar vivir con ese recuerdo, asegúrate de que está bien, si afecta a su trabajo lo eliminaremos´´_ Ya le habían advertido que los humanos una vez corrompidos se pudren poco a poco, ese chico se lo estaba demostrando debería de matarlo antes de que diera problemas, le contó una mentira para conseguir que se sincerara pero con su figura bastó para que mediante el miedo le confesara la verdad.

Los días siguientes Hiccup consiguió sobrellevar su pesadumbre trabajando en el jardín, podar y mimar las plantar era una tarea que le agradaba aunque los días calurosos era insoportable, ese día estaba podando flores que estaban marchitándose.

- **Que son flores no deberías mostrarte tan triste Hiccup.**

- **¿Eh?** – Era una chica con la que Patapez habla mucho últimamente.

-**¿Qué te pasa? Patapez me ha contado que últimamente has estado bastante distraído, ¿te ocurre algo?**

-**N-no … verás no estoy muy animado y me siento sin ganas, me levanto cansado me acuesto más cansado todavía.**

- **Patapez no me cuenta nada pero tal vez deberías ir a ver que te revise el doctor del pueblo y…**

-**No, solo debo dormir, me quedo todo el día en el jardín, tal vez sea eso.**

-**Sí, puede que sea eso** – no muy convencida desapareció.

-**Deberías de hacerle caso a alguien por una vez en tu vida.**

Hiccup se sobre saltó, no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas – **Lo siento señor.**

Se inclinó y estaba dispuesto a irse, salió de los rosales y fue detenido por el dragón, Hiccup estaba mirando el césped, no quería volver la cabeza, él podía hacer lo que le gustase, mientras los humanos eran siervos de sus estúpidos deseos.

- **Hiccup ve a ver a alguien, estás en peligro, todo el jardín huele a tu sangre, tienes heridas abiertas, ¿tu amigo no te las mira?**

- **Gra-gracias por preocuparse señor, estoy bien.**

-**¡Escúchame! Te voy a volver a llamar y procura tener buena salud.**

Los ojos de Hiccup se ensancharon y empezó a temblar, el dragón se dio cuenta que había provocado vivencias desagradables para el chico, lo soltó y este calló su respiración se entrecortó, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, el otro se apartó, pronto se acercaron dos chicos que andaban por ahí.

- **Hiccup, ¿Hiccup? **

Patapez apareció, fue avisado nada más fue divisado el tercer hijo, nadie sabía por qué, pero Patapez había dejado dicho que le avisaran si veían a esos dos juntos.

El rubio se arrodilló y abrazó al chico que se deshizo en su hombro.

-**Hiccup, soy yo, respira, no ocurre nada.**

Patapez estuvo un rato intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras el dragón se metió dentro, su hermano le llamó, se reunió con su padre.

- **Te advertimos, ves lo que le pasa a los humanos que dejamos vivos, no hay otro camino.**

**- Déjame una noche con él, puedo solucionarlo.**

- **¿Por qué tanto aprecio hermanito?**

- **Ese chico me recuerda a alguien, quería marcarlo hasta el punto de la indolencia, ahora que le he arruinado la vida me he dado cuenta que no me siento mejor, la venganza no es tan satisfactoria, quiero enmendarlo.**

-** ¿Por qué molestarte?**

- **Porque a la persona que me recuerda también hizo daño pero después intento redimirse, no sé si lo logró, toda vida necesita vivir su parte y si bien la mía aun no ha empezado déjame solucionar este problema a mi manera.**

- **Haz lo que quieras, pero no quiero volver a verle por la mansión, puedes quedártelo hasta que esté muerto o ya no de más problemas, tu hermano también tuvo esta etapa de antojo.**

-**Sí, mantuve a una humana a mi lado durante 3 días en mi habitación…**

Esa noche Hiccup volvió a salir como hacía cada noche al jardín, sobre el árbol apoyado estaba el dragón, se puso a la defensiva.

- **Señor ¿Qué desea?**

- **Esta tarde la formaste bien** – Hiccup apretó sus puños.

- **Lo siento por el espolió formado, no era mi intención.**

- **Deberías saber que no están muy contentos contigo, sígueme.**

- **¿A dónde?**

- **No cuestiones.**

-**No, mátame si quieres pero no quiero volver a entrar en esa jaula.**

-**Esa … jaula, será tu habitación hasta que te recuperes, si te portas bien y superas todo lo que pasó volverás a salir, si recaes deberé encargarme de ti, pero en ese estado me aprovecharé un poco.**

- **¡Eres un depravado, ninfómano, violador!**

-**Shhhhh….**

Entraron en el cuarto del dragón, ahora se fijaba mejor estaba todo desarreglado.

**-¿El desorden es tu ley natural?**

**- Que osado**

**-Si voy a perecer aquí mejor no reprimirme.**

**-¿Así eres normalmente? Los humanos tenéis máscaras.**

- **Soy educado que es otra cosa, me callo porque sois la mano que me da de comer y alojamiento, no voy a mejorar, tú tampoco dormirás, ahora que yo estoy aquí tus noches pasarán lentamente como una tortura entre mis gritos.**

- **¿Tanto mal puedo llegar hacer?**

- **Sois** **veneno, el cual se filtra por la corriente sanguínea y nunca sale.**

- **Vaya si que sois melodramáticos los humanos.**

- **Solo** **yo**.- susurró.

- **Deberías descansar, no haré nada.**

- **No te creo, ¿deberé ir a trabajar mañana?**

- **No, no hasta nuevo aviso.**

- **No puedes encerrarme, lo sabes.**

- **Eres insolente, permanecerás cerrado hasta que no molestes. Duerme.**

El dragón le había señalado su propia cama, se acercó y se quedó mirándola, ahí era donde el otro lo había torturado hace un mes, a pesar del tiempo no había superado aquellos recuerdos.

- **No** **te preocupes, no pasará nada, no me moveré, yo duermo de día** – sosegadamente le habló al chico, no quería intimidarlo. Se le acercó y lo sentó, parecía una autómata, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, le quitó la camisa y vio sus cicatrices, las que él mismo había hecho, las rozó, no sintió nada, como había dicho una vez no tenía remordimientos, en su cuello estaban las marcas aun frescas de su última noche, su pecho también tenía arañazos, le había destrozado la vida, la existencia del chico, podía llegar los humanos a ser tan débiles, o ¿eran los propios dragones lo que no medían el límite para con otros?

Lo normal había sido siempre utilizar a los humanos al igual que ellos cuidaban del ganado para después cocinarlo, una vida por otra, qué diferencia había, nosotros necesitábamos dicho calor para vivir y ellos el ganado para comer.

Tumbó al chico y se quedó leyendo algo, pronto empezaron los quejidos y gritos ahogados se acercó y vio que estaba sudando, le rozó la cara y vio que estaba caliente, puso su mano sobre la frente tibia, hizo el contraste de temperatura que pareció tranquilizarlo.

Esa mañana el dragón acabó durmiendo apoyado sobre el cabecero de la cama y el joven recostado entre sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en uno de los muslos, las manos del dragón estaban sobre su cabeza enfriándole. Cuando Hiccup despertó y se percató del panorama retrocedió, una brillante luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas.

Admiró al chico durmiendo, era extraño, la camisa estaba desabrochada y ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos, se acercó y tocó su mano, cogió su palma toqueteándola y dándose cuenta que se notaban las escamas de dragón al presionar.

- **Dudo que pudiera dejarle las marcas que él me dejó, vaya chasco.**

- ***Boztezo* No, no podrías.**

Se levantó y se empezó a quitar la ropa, Hiccup lo veía desde una esquina de la habitación con miedo, este se percató.

-**Ahora me toca dormir a mí, no puedes salir.**

Vio como tomaba su forma original, el crujir de los huesos, la formación de los cartílagos de las alas, era una visión que no querría volver a ver, o al menos tan nítida.

Echó las cortinas, y se quedó en la cama, al perecer dormía sobre la alfombra recostado, estuvo tanteando, vio que había libros y los miró, la chimenea de esa habitación siempre había estado encendida, pero de eso no se había percatado, estuvo al mitad del día dubitativo sobre si acercarse al dragón o no, cualquiera que diga dragón se lo imaginaría más grande, pero era un crío, así que era normal que fuera…. ¿pequeño?

Era negro, color ébano, sus escamas reflejaban el fuego, sus patas eran cortas pero tenía garras grandes, y Hiccup pensó esas mismas garras clavadas en él, lo hubiera perforado.

Rozó su piel, lo normal hubiera sido pensar que estaría fría, pero no, estaba caliente, sus alas eran suaves, se sentó delante del fuego admirándolo dormir, no todos los días podías ver a un dragón dormir, y vivir para contarlo, ¿a cuántos habrán tratado así?

Se recostó sobre el lomo y admiró el fuego, las llamas bailaban, nunca hubiera pensado que podría admirarlo tranquilamente.

Sin nada que hacer empezó a cabecear hasta que le venció el sueño. Hacía mucho que no dormía tan plácidamente.

El dragón se levantó y buscó al chico, le sorprendió verlo apoyado sobre él, lo hubiera tirado si no lo hubiera empezado a consentir de aquella manera tan extraña, ni su madre le había ofrecido tales tratos. Se levantó y dejó durmiendo en la alfombra al chico, se aseó y fue por comida, al volver lo escuchó toser, se acercó y vio que se había hecho nuevas heridas en el cuello, se asustó dejó la bandeja y se puso sobre él, le agarró las manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza.

-**Hiccup, ¡Hiccup! Despierta.**

-**Uhnggg No….**

-**Hiccup no pasa nada….**

-**No, déjame ¡Déjame! **

Al ver que ese método no servía, lo soltó y lo abrazó, en contra de su enseñanza una persona le dijo una vez que un abrazo transmitía aquello que no se puede decir. Al cabo de un rato el chico se tranquilizó.

- **Te voy a soltar, tranquilo.**

Hiccup se le echó encima llorando –** no lo aguanto más, no quiero seguir así, no quiero, no puedo.**

- **Escucha has sobrevivido, nadie lo había hecho y había sido más cuidadoso en otros casos, créeme.**

- **Da igual, lo que me has hecho me ha marcado, nunca podré olvidarlo, sois horribles, me rindo.**

**-¿Qué? **

-**Me rindo, si no acabas tú, mientras duermes lo haré yo, esa es mi resolución, aprovéchate, lo dijiste, pero termina después.**

- **No, tú eres mi prueba de que puedo oponerme al sistema, de que no hay necesidad de matar a todos, no hay motivo para utilizaros de esa forma, pero para ello debes superar esto.**

-** No**- negaba con la cabeza, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, el dragón cogió la cara de Hiccup entre sus manos.

-**Sí puedes, yo estoy contigo, no te dejaré.**

Unió sus labios, a diferencia de la primera vez este contuvo el aliento, no quería que se lo arrebatara, era una sensación bastante desagradable, asfixiarte sin poder hacer nada.

-**Relájate.**

Pasaron juntos la noche donde Hiccup comió mientras el otro le vendaba las heridas, esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por gritos, el dragón se levantó temeroso.

**- Quédate, no salgas.**

El chico no dijo nada, se acercó a la puerta y escuchó barullos, gritos de alarma, algo pasaba y algo le estaba pasando a la gente dentro del castillo, Hiccup se retiró a la espera de volviera el reptil, sea lo que fuera lo que ocurría salir al pasillo era exponerse, la única vía de escape optativa era la ventana, tirarse desde un segundo piso no era muy recomendable.

Sus cavilaciones cesaron al ver la cara descompuesta del dragón entrando en la estancia.

**- Nos tenemos que ir, ¡Ya!**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le está pasando a la gente?**

**- Tengo una idea, pero solo es una corazonada, aquí ahora mismo, idiota el último, y por el olor que envuelve el castillo no quieres testigos y mucho me temo que mis padres han sido uno de esos idiotas.**

**-… ¿Dónde iremos?**

**- Primero nos salvamos el culo, después pensamos, suficiente que te llevaré como lastre, ¡vamos!**

Hiccup descendió los dos pisos a lomos del dragón, una vez en el bosque el chico quiso tirar para un lado del camino mientras el contrario se oponía.

**- La derecha, ¡derecha!, por el otro lado huele a tierra húmeda, nos adentraremos demasiado en el bosque, debemos camuflarnos.**

**- Conozco este bosque, Patapez y yo tenemos una… una especie de guarida, tengo que ir por varias cosas, guardamos provisiones y ropa, nos puede servir.**

**- De acuerdo, pero después vamos al pueblo, quiero ver el tablón mañana a primera hora para saber que dicen.**

**- No tardaremos.**

Cuál fue su sorpresa encontrarse al rubio allí - **¡Hiccup! ¡Estás bien! ¡Oh, yo-yo creía que noe estabas… que te había pasado!**

**- Lo siento mucho Patapez, yo, bueno alguien no me dejaba salir de su habitación, ¿verdad? – conforme hablaba subía el volumen de su tono con la clara intención de llamar la atención de cierta persona.**

**- ¡Ahrrrg! ¡Cállate! Eres muy ruidoso.**

**- Hi-Hiccup, es el… es el segundo hijo, ¿Qué hace aquí?**

**- Estaba con él, al parecer a sus padres no les gusta que dejen viva la comida.**

**- Entonces te iba a ... a volver…**

- **No…** - Negó con la cabeza- **solo quería quitarme del medio para no molestaros, si empeoraba entonces sí habría que tomar medidas de esas.**

Hubo un silencio, la parafernalia y dramatismo de los humano le era cómica al dragón hasta el punto de emitir risas sordas y taparse la boca, no terminó de entender pero la amistad demostrada en esa corta conversación le causó gracia.

- **Y ahora, ¿Qué le pasa, Hiccup?**

- **No está mucho entre humano, por cierto ¿qué ha pasado en el castillo? ¿qué eran esos gritos?**

- **No estoy seguro pero pasada media noche unos hombres han entrado rompiendo las cristaleras y han empezado a entrar en todas las habitaciones de la servidumbre, han masacrado a todo aquel que se encontraban delante, yo, yo logré escapar, gracias a que soy una de las últimas habitaciones y está cerca del pasillo que da a la cocina y por ahí salí por la puerta de las calderas, pero había muchas personas custodiando los alrededores, gente con armas, carretas, y vi ¿jaulas? No estoy seguro, la oscuridad no me dejó ver con claridad, fue todo muy difuso.**

- **Mis padres lo más seguro es que no han sobrevivido, sino los hubiéramos visto, son dragones bastante grandes, mis dos hermanos también es cuestionable, iban a por nosotros, somos dragones, oprimimos a los humanos, muchos nos odian, el problema no es por qué han venido, sino cómo no los he olido, no olían a nada, no pude identificarlos, tuve que verlos.**

- **No lo sé, pero si tus padres han muerto serán fuertes.**

- **No… los humanos aun armados sois débiles, deben de tener algo …..**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Mi segunda historia, aunque esta será un two-shot, en principio iba a ser un one-shot pero me he liado a meterle pequeños sucesos y he decidido cortarlo.

Aquí Hiccup está traumado y Toothless aun no tiene nombre, la verdad no le pega para ser un soberano, en el próximo capítulo y final tendremos que ver como ambos de bañan en sangre, y palabras, una guerra no se gana solo con espadas sino también con palabras, así que a ver si os gusta, yo espero que sí, y que lo esperéis con ganas.

Y para las personitas que seguís mi otra historia (Voluntad finita) subiré en nada el próximo capítulo que lo tengo terminado, lo que ocurre es que estoy remodelando el siguiente y tengo que cambiar unas cositas del anterior, en fin que no puedo publicar la continuación hasta tener el siguiente del siguiente, vaya lio.

Suerte a quienes tengan exámenes/trabajos que entregar, yo tengo que estudiar trabajar etc y estoy muerta, pero saco tiempo para mi adicción, me encanta cuando me mandáis mensajes diciendo que os ha parecido, qué no os gusta/gusta, se agradece muchísimo y son mi combustible de inspiración en parte. ^^

Sin más que decir (que creo que ya me he pasado) me despido hasta dentro de poco que publique el final de esta historia.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
